Silly Human Mating Rituals
by Ai Kisugi
Summary: COMPLETE. Naraku has been defeated. How will Inuyasha and Kagome’s relationship progress now that Naraku is gone? From Inuyasha’s point of view. Inu/Kag, Fluff, Lemon Continues from Inuyasha Manga Chapter 547
1. A Final Trip to the Well

**Silly Human Mating Rituals… **

Complete. Naraku has been defeated. How will Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship progress now that Naraku is gone? From Inuyasha's point of view. Inu/Kag, Fluff, Lemon Continues from Inuyasha Manga Vol 55.

I recommend that you go to freelance dot 110mb dot com if you would like to catch up on the current Inuyasha manga. My story pretty much follows from Chapter 547+.

**A Final Trip to the Well**

Inuyasha helped carry Kagome's backpack to the well. He knew that he was supposed to say something. But he seemed to just stammer and nod in her direction as she talked to him.

"I'll just be gone for a day or two. I need to let Mom, Souta and Ojii-San know that we defeated Naraku and that it is over," said Kagome cheerfully.

As cheerful as she sounded Inuyasha couldn't help but feel regret and a little sorrow. He always felt this way when she left to the well and to her world on the other side. Not that he'd let her know that. "Feh. That would just be showing weakness," he thought.

As Inuyasha walked Kagome to the well he started to think back to what had happened earlier that same day. It was that same day wasn't it? It actually seemed like a lifetime ago.

He remembered fighting Naraku with Kagome. As they approached the corrupted and complete shikon jewel he remembered his demon blood rising and his mind receding. All he could recall was Kagome's body falling way from him, with blood on her arm.

By the time he had regained control of himself and had reverted back to being a half-demon--Kagome was gone. Naraku taunted him and had convinced Inuyasha that he had killed Kagome while in his full-demon form. After all her blood was on his hands! He almost sobbed when he thought about it. He wandered in a delirium after that. His mind was lost until he had smelled her scent again and heard her voice calling to him. It woke him from his nightmare and his broken heart. (Manga Vol. 55) Kagome then found and purified the jewel and gave it to him for a wish. Only the right wish would enable the jewel to disappear from this reality forever. He had wished with all of his heart and the jewel that had haunted his life for the past 50 years had disappeared!

Inuyasha sighed deeply. They had been through so much. They all needed a little time to recover. He looked in front of him. The bone eaters well was looming.

His heart was so heavy. He didn't want her to go again. Every time she left through the well he was always worried that she wouldn't make it back. They never really understood how the well worked or why only he and Kagome could go through the well. The sheer unknowns worried him. At the beginning he really didn't care that much if she stayed or went. But after traveling with her, he had come to enjoy her company. He had been alone for so much of his life, that he had simply accepted the bitterness of loneliness. With her smiles and courage, she had warmed him. And even though he would never want to admit it to her. He had fallen in love with her. Of course, he had also been in love with Kikyo—which confused the poor hanyou immensely. They both had the same soul. Didn't it make sense that he loved them both?

And since he couldn't truly accept or deny either one of the women he loved—he kept them at a certain distance. A distance brought out by his confusion. But he really didn't have to be confused anymore did he?

His mind wandered back to the day Kikyo had died a month ago. She had been wounded by Naraku and all of her spiritual power had been depleted. She lay there in his arms looking at him as she died. He had kissed her passionately that day, telling her that she was the first woman he had ever loved. Then she died and her body disappeared-- only a myriad of sparkling souls were left in her place. He remembered watching as most of the souls ascended to heaven, but he carefully watched as one of the souls made it's way back to Kagome. (Manga Vol. 47) He took some solace in knowing that her soul was shared by Kagome. And here was Kagome beside him, his Kagome…not that he had ever claimed her. He was honestly a little too shy to do that. But his heart warmed to know that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. But she was also Kagome. Kagome was warmer to him than Kikyo had ever been. Kagome was a wealth of smiles and unabashed caring. Kikyo had never treated him in such a loving way. Kagome had melted his heart away over the past year and he really couldn't imagine living his life without her now.

And now she was leaving him and going down that accursed well again.

Kagome beamed at him as he handed her that huge overstuffed yellow backpack of hers. "Be back soon!" she said as she jumped in the well.

Inuyasha's heart lurched. What if she could never return? He wanted to desperately grab her and pull her back to him. But he controlled himself and his fears. He tried to stand stoically at the side of the well and tried to act as if her departure didn't faze him.

He looked for the blue flash that permeated the well as she jumped. The flash never happened.

Thud! "Ouch!" yelled Kagome as she stumbled at the bottom of the well. "What happened…?" she murmured as she rubbed her rear that had unceremoniously landed at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha had a good view of her pretty tush that peeked out from under her short green skirt and there was also a quick view of some peach colored panties. Not that he was looking mind you…

Inuyasha smiled and then quickly hid his smile. It wouldn't do to have her see him grin at her not being able to go back home or at the view he had just seen. He immediately jumped down the well to join her and looked around the well walls. Suddenly he felt an immediate surge of gratitude for the well. He had always hated the well for taking her away from him. Now it wouldn't let her leave! But he knew that he would hear "SIT" if he looked like he was enjoying this. So he did his best to be serious and perhaps sound a little concerned.

"This stupid well no longer works…," Inuyasha said as he kicked the well walls.

Kagome looked up at him and the looming well walls. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No, don't do that!" he thought. "Anything but tears!" Sure demons he could handle. But a teenage girl who was crying was simply something he had never learned to properly handle.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…," said Inuyasha. Yes, he was indeed sorry that she was crying, but honestly his heart was leaping for joy that she couldn't go back to her time where she went to that awful school, awful tests that gave her nightmares and there were all those awful boys… He would miss the ramen. But hey, he would give up ramen for Kagome any day or any lifetime for that matter!

Inuyasha then did something he rarely did, but he was feeling braver than normal now. He stepped up to Kagome and briefly paused before he held her and let her cry on him. He didn't think that he had ever let her cry on him before. Sure she cried all the time. But he never knew what to do. Now he would try to hold her and to soothe her. Just as he had seen Miroku do with Sango when she had cried over her younger brother. Miroku wasn't always the best role model, but in the ways of women he was usually infinitely wiser.

Inuyasha held her tightly. "There, there Kagome…I'm here…"

"I can't go back, Inuyasha…I can't go back. I'll never see Mom or Souta or Ojii-San ever again…," she sobbed. "What will I do? I want to see my family."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but then he was never good with words. He simply held her and even made his first ginger attempt at stroking her hair. He had always wanted to stroke her hair, actually for that matter he wanted to do a lot more than stroke her hair. But he was patient. He had waited 50 years while he was pinned to a tree. He could wait a while longer for Kagome.

"I'll take you back to Kaede's," said Inuyasha as he took her backpack from her shoulders and lifted her on his back to give her a piggy back ride.

He leaped out of the well and he knew in his heart that he would probably never go in that well again. That accursed thing that kept Kagome away from him no longer worked! He just needed to stop grinning. Kagome was smart, she might eventually catch on that he was simply delighted beyond words. It was good that her face was buried in his silver hair, otherwise she might have seen how joyful he looked.


	2. Many Questions

**Many Questions **

"Back so soon?" said the startled Miroku. He had been spending some one on one time with Sango and seemed slightly perplexed and maybe a little annoyed that the hanyou and Kagome had only been gone for a few minutes.

Kagome was sobbing. Inuyasha was grinning. "Oh yeah," he thought. "I need to stop that." Inuyasha's face suddenly turned sullen. Luckily Kagome didn't see his face through her watery tears.

"What did you do to her?" Sango screamed.

"Hey! Why am I always the bad guy? I didn't do anything. It was the well…," answered the defensive hanyou.

"The well?" asked Miroku. He stood there silently for a minute as Inuyasha draped an arm over Kagome who was still sobbing a little. "I was so busy thinking about Sango…that I forgot the well. Yes, I guess it wouldn't be working anymore…"

"What do you mean not working anymore?" asked Kagome between sobs.

"I had actually been thinking about the well a long time ago and how it worked. I was actually a little worried that it would stop working once the Shikon no Tama was destroyed. Perhaps it had been the power behind the well. I think you are stuck in our time Lady Kagome," answered Miroku.

Inuyasha's heart was singing. It was his dream come true. "Oh yeah, unhappy face…," he thought as he tried to wipe his smile from his face.

"But I need to have a question answered by Inuyasha. In all of the excitement you never told us what the wish was that you made on the Shikon no Tama. It certainly wasn't to be human, since you stand before us today with dog ears and silver hair," said Miroku seriously.

"I like the cute puppy ears," said Kagome as she stifled a tear. "I don't know what I would have done if I could never see them or his silver hair again." She turned to Inuyasha and gave his hair a gentle stroke. He looked into her eyes. Her pretty brown eyes were peering into his golden eyes and he really couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku.

"Oi, Monk."

"The wish…?"

Inuyasha took his eyes away from the precious miko for a few seconds. Not that he wanted to stop looking at her. He was just a little embarrassed and started to look at his hands. "Well, I wished that…Do I really have to tell you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes…," goaded on Miroku with some impatience.

"I wished…I wished that I could live… with Kagome… forever…," he blurted out under his breath. Oh he really didn't mean to say that. Now she'd know and he was really fearful of her finding out how he really felt about her.

"Is that true Inuyasha…?" the girl said in complete seriousness as her chocolate brown eyes locked onto his. Suddenly her tears seemed to stop falling.

There was no way out of this one… "I…never wanted to be alone again. Every time you leave through the well…I wonder if I'll ever see you again…I wonder if it's magic will fade… I just wanted you to stay with me...always…I'm sorry that you can't see your family…I…," said Inuyasha as his voice trailed.

Kagome fought back new tears, cupped Inuyasha's face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was a curious kiss. Her kiss contained her salty tears but also held the gentle taste of vanilla and cherry blossoms. Her warm, wet lips were pressing down on his. Now this was heaven. He certainly wasn't regretting his wish now.

Sango blushed. Miroku smiled momentarily and then continued to talk.

"Ah and now we know why the well is closed…I guess you got your wish Inuyasha…," said Miroku.

"No, not yet…," said Inuyasha cautiously. He hadn't intended to say anything right now, not with her tears. But it just seemed right--he wanted her to know. He had originally planned on asking her in private, but all he could see now was her. It seemed like they had their own private world.

Inuyasha gathered Kagome's delicate, white hands in his tan calloused hands. "I've never needed someone as much as I need you Kagome. Please stay with me. Please be my mate."

"Mate?" asked Kagome looking perplexed.

Inuyasha started to stammer in nervousness. No! His wish was supposed to come true! What did he say wrong. "Oh," he remembered, "Humans don't say 'mate'…they say 'husband and wife'…"

"Wife…Kagome…will you be my wife…?" his golden eyes bored down with wistful yearning into her brown eyes. He touched her raven hair that fell like black ribbons down her shoulders and neck. He wanted her to be with him, live with him, have pups with him, make pups with him… He really wanted to practice making pups with her…But that could wait, he was patient…

Kagome's eyes watered as she returned the gaze. "Yes, Inuyasha. I will be your wife… I have always loved you…"

Inuyasha was beaming. "She said 'Yes!'," he screamed. He grabbed her within the folds of his red fire rat robe and kissed her passionately. Wow! Two kisses in one day. He was starting to feel giddy. Now he felt his wish was finally starting to work. Kagome, his forever. He grinned, he couldn't wait to tell Koga that Kagome would be his mate, er…wife… Ha!

Inuyasha lifted Kagome like a bride and whopped an exclamation of joy as he carried her away from the prying eyes of Sango and Miroku. He jumped several times before he was able to find a place far enough away. He set her down carefully on a tree branch, like she was a delicate porcelain doll that might break.

"How long…?" asked the hanyou earnestly as he looked into her eyes again. "How long did you..uh…"

"Love you?" completed Kagome with a smile.

"Yes!" sighed Inuyasha in blissful happiness.

"It's hard to say when since I had fallen in love with you long before I admitted it to myself. I suppose I started loving you when you saved me from the Noh mask in my time. When you saved my life, you were so heroic and unfortunately I had been really rude to you. I think love started to stir within me then, but I really didn't know that I loved you. I couldn't understand why I was always thinking about you or why I couldn't get you out of my head. No, I didn't realize that I loved you until I saw you with Kikyo. When I heard you pledge your life to her--my heart broke. I went back to my time and I made up my mind that I should never see you again. We lived in different worlds, different times. I thought that you should be with Kikyo—not me…," Kagome's voice trailed off.

"Kagome…?" asked Inuyasha as he saw a tear on her cheek. He gently wiped it away with a clawed finger.

"I stood there in my time looking at the Go-Shinboku tree. I was so sad and I was crying. I then realized that I had loved you. It hurt so much Inuyasha, it hurt so much…," said Kagome as she reached for his hand. "I also realized that I couldn't live my life without you then. But since I couldn't show you that I loved you I pledged to just be by your side. If that was all I could be to you, that would be what I would do."

She had a weary smile on her lips. He brushed her cheeks and tasted her sweet lips again.

When their lips came apart Kagome murmured…"Do you love me…?"

Inuyasha was surprised at the question. He thought, "Wasn't it obvious?"

She was looking up at him expectantly. He felt that he had to answer. "I pledged to protect you with my life. Feh. Even before my pledge I was always protecting you. When you're here I somehow seem inspired to be a better person—a better fighter… I have never fought as fiercely as I do when I need to protect you. When I'm with you I feel lighter, calmer, happier…When you leave down the well…everytime…it's like my heart is being ripped from me…I want you with me Kagome. I don't want to ever be lonely again. I want you to live your life with me. I really can't imagine my life without you in it. Isn't that love…? Of course I love you, my Kagome," he said as his golden eyes probed into hers. She smiled warmly at him.

"Then I have another question, Inuyasha…," Kagome paused. "When did you start loving me…?"

"Start…?" said Inuyasha wistfully. He had to pause and really think back. It had really been a whole year, hadn't it? "I remember the first time I saw you. You were running towards me when I was pinned to the tree. I thought you were Kikyo. I was so angry about being betrayed by her…but at the same time so happy to see you running to me. At the beginning it was both love and hate. You looked to be the double of the women I had loved--the women who killed me. I had felt so upset and sick having you around. You confused me so much. But you were so kind to me when no one else would be. You shed tears for me. You even protected me with your life and refused to leave my side when I was a helpless human as we fought the spider-heads. Seeing you cry over me made me so happy that night. Here I was helpless and poisoned. But I was able to lay in your lap, smell your sweet scent and you seemed to really care about me. I loved you then…I couldn't help it….," added Inuyasha as he blushed. He really wasn't used to talking about his feelings. Demons he could handle. Emotions…Ack!

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as she entwined her soft white hand in his large rough hand. It felt so good to hold her hand. She looked back at his eyes. He could see his own face reflected in her eyes. She pulled one hand away and gently stroked his ears.

"Sorry," she added. "I've always wanted to do that again."

"Don't stop!" he said. His ears were actually a source of embarrassment for him. They were a reminder that he wasn't a full demon or a human. But to have her touch him, any part of him…especially a part of him that most people should be disgusted with—somehow it warmed his heart. It was a strange feeling--he wanted it to continue.

"Kagome...," he said with a huskiness in his voice. He bent over and took her in his arms and kissed her.


	3. Invitations

**Invitations**

The next few days had been a blur of activity. Inuyasha and Kagome had accompanied Miroku and Sango to Mushin's temple for their wedding. Miroku had promised Sango to marry her immediately after they had defeated Naraku and nothing was going to keep Miroku from this promise. The next day they were saying their vows in a Buddhist wedding ceremony. Kohaku was there as well to give the blushing bride away. Inuyasha had been so happy for them and couldn't help but to think that they would soon be having the exact same ceremony as well.

Once they returned to Kaede's village Kagome was a woman on a mission. Nothing was going to stop her from getting her own wedding prepared. And unlike Sango and Miroku, they had a slightly larger group of people that they needed to invite. Kagome was insistent that they invite everyone on her list. Unfortunately, since some of the invitees lived far away the wedding was to be put off for three more days. The hanyou really didn't want to wait three more days. Demons never waited to mate. The waiting seemed silly. But if it would make Kagome happy, then he would do it.

Kagome was the one who wrote out all of the invitations. She had obtained rice paper and a calligraphy set. The set consisted of a cube of dry ink that you would rub into a small basin of water to create wet ink. Then she deftly took an artists brush and wrote out every invitation by hand. Inuyasha was certainly glad that she had a steady hand and could write well. Inuyasha's mother had him tutored on the basics of how to read and write when he was a pup. Since his mother was from a noble family, she was able to get him tutored as a child. That was until she died. He never learned anything more than an elementary education.

He peered down to see her smooth hand brushing up some final kanji letters on the invitations.

"There!" she said as she clasped her hands together, "That should be all of them." Beside her were two piles of invitations. One pile was for Inuyasha to deliver and another pile was for her to hand out. "I will hand out the invitations for people who are already in the village. You will need to hand out the invitations for everyone else. Can you do that Inuyasha?" She turned to him and flashed him that brilliant smile of hers.

He just sat there staring at her. He really hadn't heard anything she said. He just liked it when she smiled. It always warmed him. "Oh the invites, yes…I'll deliver them…," said Inuyasha.

"All of them?" cooed Kagome.

Inuyasha was a little perplexed. "Why wouldn't I deliver all of them?" he thought. He briefly looked through his pile. There was an invite for Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Totosai, Hachi, Jinenji and his Mom, Shirori and her Mom, Ayame and the last invite was for Koga.

Normally any mention of Koga's name would put him into a bad mood. But actually this invitation made him smile. "Wait until he reads this!" the hanyou thought as he smirked.

"Yes, Kagome. I will deliver all of them," he simply looked into her eyes again and gestured her for another kiss. She blushed and then moved closer to him. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. It was short, but how he was enjoying this. For the past two days he had been kissing Kagome and holding her in his arms. They had been sitting quietly for hours just holding each other, kissing when the moment seemed right and talking. He was really enjoying the time he spent with her. No fighting--he simply enjoyed the tranquility of her company. He felt the restlessness of his youth quickly fade away. This was how he wanted his life to be. Just spending time with her. "I will have to travel far to deliver some of these invitations . I should be back by tomorrow morning," he said.

"Until then…," she said. "I will miss you. Please come back soon."

Another kiss, this time it that lasted much longer than the first and he was gone.

Inuyasha bounded out the door in long quick jumps. He could cover enormous distances in minutes. All he could do is smile and nothing could really wipe the smile from his face. "Oh, life was so good right now," he thought and he grinned to himself. "Three more days it would be even better!"


	4. Smackdown for Koga

**Smackdown for Koga**

Inuyasha's nose was able to quickly determine where Koga was by his scent. "That sickening scent of a mangy wolf," he thought. "Feh. I'm going to enjoy this!"

The cave where Koga was staying was the new lair for his small wolf clan. It was a clan that only consisted of Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku. Inuyasha sniffed and his face screwed up in disgust. "Feh. I hate that wolf smell...," he thought.

Inuyasha walked into the darkened cave, but his eyesight could quickly make out Koga lying on some furs in the back of the cave with Ginta and Hakkaku nearby.

"Why are you here?" growled the wolf demon.

"Oh, this is going to be good…," thought Inuyasha.

"I'm here to deliver an invitation to you," said Inuyasha.

"An invitation? To what?" the wolf demon asked with a note of suspicion.

"It's an invitation to our wedding. Kagome and I are getting married," said Inuyasha with a grin that almost hinted at malice.

Koga looked at the invite perplexed. Inuyasha quickly realized that the wolf demon couldn't read. "But I suppose that makes sense," thought Inuyasha. "He is a wild wolf, after all. Wolves had no need to read."

"What's a wedding?" asked Koga.

Inuyasha grinned in merriment. "Oh it's the silly ceremony that humans do before they get down to the real crux of the matter and mate!" said Inuyasha in triumph.

"Mate! Mate? With Kagome?!" sputtered Koga. Koga's voice was starting to break up. It was almost as if the wolf demon was having trouble breathing. Oh, how the hanyou was enjoying this!

Koga looked at him with venom. "She didn't consent. You're going to force her?! Aren't you? You insolent puppy!" Koga took a swipe at Inuyasha. But it was easy for the hanyou to avoid. Koga simply wasn't as fast now that he no longer had shikon shards embedded in his legs.

"Yes!" thought Inuyasha. "Just give me an excuse to rough you up!" He started to crack his knuckles in anticipation.

Inuyasha had a lot of pent up anger against Koga. He had been humiliated for far too long. How many times had Koga literally run over him? How many times had Kagome told him to "SIT" while Koga insulted him and told Kagome that she was his mate?! "Eeeuurr!!" Inuyasha felt veins popping in his forehead.

"Wham!" With one fell blow Inuyasha managed to pound Koga in the face and slam him down to the ground. The wolf demon was barely moving. In fact all he was doing was twitching!

Inuyasha yelled at Koga, "That's why there is the stupid ceremony, Koga. So that everyone knows that she choose me as her mate! You can go there yourself. The wedding is in three days."

"Have you mated with her yet?" growled Koga with his face stuck to the cave floor.

Inuyasha looked a little flustered. "No, not yet… I have to wait until the wedding ceremony is done."

"If it were me I would have already consummated the relationship!" yelled Koga. "You weak half-demon!"

Inuyasha would have normally yelled and cursed at Koga. But he was feeling too good to yell back. "Feh. Humans are different. I have to do this the human way so that Kagome will accept me. If I don't wear this silly costume or drink this stupid sake, humans will not acknowledge that we are mates."

Koga was brimming with confusion and perhaps weak acceptance. "Bizarre…," said Koga weakly and in defeat.

"Oi," said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "So are you coming or not? Ayame will be there…"

"Ayame?" said Koga with some surprise.

"Yes, and Koga your clan has only three demons left in it. You have no women. You will die out unless you mate. A female wolf demon like Ayame could help you to start a new clan," added Inuyasha seriously.

The wind had been taken all out of Koga. The wolf demon wasn't even moving as he contemplated the recent turn of events.

"Well, suit yourself...," said Inuyasha. He really didn't want Koga there anyway. He just wanted to make sure that Koga knew that he was going to claim Kagome as his mate. Inuyasha really didn't want to have to deal with anymore 'interruptions' by Koga. In fact just remembering those many interruptions by Koga and not having Kagome around to "SIT" him made it very hard to resist a parting slap across the wolf's shoulders.

"Wham!" As Inuyasha left this time it was Koga who was nicely plastered into the ground.


	5. Sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha spied Sesshomaru on a grassy plain next to a brook that was dabbling through the fields. Rin was wading into the water with her yukata pulled up on her arms and legs. She was squatting down in the water and picking up a fish for her dinner.

Sesshomaru had obviously sensed Inuyasha's presence long before he came into view. As usual Sesshomaru stood by stoically and with his usual impassioned look of ice.

"Why are you here?" questioned the full dog-demon.

"I'm only here to give you an invitation to our wedding," said Inuyasha. He wasn't seriously expecting Sesshomaru to come to his wedding. It was after all a silly human event. But Kagome had been insistent that his brother, Rin and even Jaken be invited.

"Wedding? What is that?" asked Sesshomaru.

Rin ran to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! A wedding! Please, please can we go?!"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "What is a wedding and why do you want to go?"

"Oh it's the most wonderful thing! I went to one at my village before my parents died. There was this beautiful princess. She was wearing a white, silk kimono and she looked like an angel. Oh, I want to see the princess, Lord Sesshomaru, please can we go?" begged Rin.

Inuyasha was as taken back by Rin's statements as Sesshomaru was. "This ceremony must mean a lot to those humans," thought Inuyasha. He had never thought of the silly ceremony as anything more than a formality before mating started in earnest. But now he was starting to see that there might actually be more to the ceremony than what he had guessed.

Sesshomaru looked uncomfortable. The little girl was still begging. "Please Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Does it mean that much to you Rin?" asked Sesshomaru as he ruffled her hair.

Inuyasha was shocked. He knew that Sesshomaru cared for the girl. But he had never known Sesshomaru to show affection to anyone. "Maybe his heart has truly changed," thought Inuyasha.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," nodded Rin as she bowed. "Nothing is more important in a girl's life than her wedding…" Rin then looked at Inuyasha. "Who's the princess Inuyasha? Is it Kagome? Are you going to be the prince?"

Inuyasha smiled at the little girl. She had actually told him more about weddings than he had actually known. He knew that it was important to Kagome. But now he was starting to realize how important it was.

"Yes, Kagome is my princess. She already has a beautiful kimono picked out that Kaede is letting her wear. I'm sure that she will look even more gorgeous than she already does," added Inuyasha.

This sent Rin in a spin as she pulled on Sesshomaru's kimono hem. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Please?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin tenderly. "Yes, if it means that much to you, Rin."

Inuyasha was shocked. Sesshomaru was going to his wedding? A wedding for a mere half-demon and a mortal woman? His brother had changed dramatically over the past year.

Inuyasha handed the invite to Sesshomaru, who handed it to Jaken to be read.

The small frog-like demon cleared his throat and read the invitation aloud to the group. "Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and Miss Rin. The honor of your presence is requested for the wedding of Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome Higurashi on the night of the full moon."


	6. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" asked Miroku who was helping him put on the silly gray and black wedding attire that Kagome had insisted upon. He didn't like the feel of the clothes. They weren't nearly as comfortable as his fire rat robes. And even worse, she had instructed him to wear socks and straw sandals! He had never even worn footwear before! But he would only have to wear them for an hour or two. He felt silly wearing grey pleated hakama pants, a black kimono and a short black haori overcoat.

"Now remember what I told you about a woman's first time…," added Miroku with seriousness and concern.

Inuyasha reddened visibly. "You don't have to repeat that to me again Miroku," growled Inuyasha.

"Ah my friend, I only wanted to make sure that you were prepared for everything that will happen today," Miroku spoke seriously. Then he laughed and hit Inuyasha in the shoulder. "You lucky dog!"

"Feh!" said Inuyasha with a slight hint of pride.

"Oh and remember what I said about the ceremony. You can't see Kagome until the wedding starts…," added Miroku.

"That is so stupid…," said Inuyasha.

Miroku continued. "I am not here to debate the nuances of the wedding ceremony with you. I just want this to go smoothly. Remember to sit still and be polite. This will be a serious affair. It is after all a Buddhist wedding ceremony. First you will say you vows to each other. Then you will be drinking sacramental sake. It is important that not a drop is spilled as you and Kagome drink from the same cup. And when it is done you must be gracious to your guests and share a dinner with them."

"Why the dinner Miroku?" asked Inuyasha. "Shouldn't I just take Kagome with me when the ceremony is over and mate with her…?"

It was Miroku's turn to blush. "Well, er you have to wait until all of the guests have left to uh…mate…," said Miroku.

Inuyasha started to growl.

"Hey, I'm not the one who came up with the rules," protested Miroku as he raised his hands. "You just need to stay calm and collected until everyone leaves. Then you can..ahem…mate with Kagome…," said Miroku as his eyebrows arched a little in merriment.

"Woah…," Inuyasha suddenly felt a little faint. He had been waiting for Kagome for so long. Now tonight he would finally be able to do all of the things with her that he had been dreaming of for the past year. It was a little overwhelming.

"Thank you, Miroku," added Inuyasha hastily.

"What are friends for?" added Miroku with a warm smile. "Come on, you have a gorgeous woman to marry," said Miroku as he led Inuyasha outside.

Inuyasha chaffed at the outfit and was trying to adjust the collar when he looked at the field outside where all of the guests had gathered. They had decided on an outdoor ceremony since there wasn't a home in the village that had a large enough ceiling for Jinenji, the huge half-demon. Besides he liked it better that way, in the open air…rather than in a crowded room. It seemed much more natural that way.

"So many people," Inuyasha thought. He looked at the motley crew who had gathered. There were demons, half-demons and humans gathered. All of them were sitting together and there was no fighting. That was truly amazing! He was also a little shocked to see that the entire village had showed up for the ceremony. Why would so many people show up to a half-demon's wedding? Then he inwardly groaned, they all had to leave before he mated with Kagome?! He wondered if he could have the patience he needed tonight.

He looked at the layout. There was a small platform in front of the group that had gathered. In the middle of the platform was the sacramental sake and a cup to drink from. Then straw tatami mats were laid out over the grass so that the guests could sit and watch the ceremony. Inuyasha noticed, Kaede, Shippo, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken in the first row. Behind them were Hachi, Totosai, Mushin, Shirori and her mother, Jinenji and his mother, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and a blushing Ayame. Behind them was the entire village. It looked like over a hundred people had gathered for this wedding. He actually felt flattered. He would have never imagined a year ago that anyone would care if he lived or died, let alone if he was to be mated, er…married. Everyone here, they cared about him and Kagome. He smiled inwardly.

Out of all of the guests he paid special attention to Koga. He wanted to ascertain before the ceremony started if Koga would be a threat to the proceedings. Kagome had told him that she would handle it and everything would be fine, but he wasn't too sure. He looked at Koga to see that he was actually blushing. Cuddling next to him was Ayame. Kagome and Sango had grabbed Ayame yesterday and had proceeded to spend an entire day grooming the wolf demoness and then finally fitting her with a beautiful green and gold kimono. Koga was obviously taken aback by the way she looked. Perhaps Koga would consider taking Ayame for his mate?

Miroku motioned Inuyasha to Kaede's home where Kagome had been dressing.

As Inuyasha waited outside he tapped his feet in impatience. "I only have to put up with this a little while longer…the torture will not last long…," thought Inuyasha.

Then Sango opened the straw door covering and Kagome stepped forward.

Inuyasha could only gasp as his vision seemed to focus on the gorgeous apparition in front of him.

Kagome was wearing a lovely white silk kimono, her lips were painted a crimson red and her obsidian hair was arranged like a dolls with combs and ornaments. Her deer brown eyes flashed as she gave him a gentle smile that made her look like an angel. She really didn't look like an earthly beauty--she was too radiant.

Inuyasha still couldn't move, so Kagome walked toward him in tiny baby steps since her kimono was tightly wrapped around her. "Inuyasha-kun, will you walk with me…?" Kagome asked timidly with a warm smile on her lips.

He could only nod yes as he stared at her and tried to walk side by side with her. He was walking with a princess. "My princess, my Kagome…," he thought wistfully. "Maybe this wedding ceremony torture won't be that bad…"


	7. The Wedding Night

_Lemons ahead...but you knew that already didn't you...?_

**The Wedding Night**

Inuyasha was carrying Kagome over the threshold and into a newly built home. "Actually," he thought. "It was their home!" The villagers had actually built the home near the Go-Shinboku tree in only three days as a token of their appreciation of Kagome and him. It was actually a rather large home. It had two rooms! Inuyasha got the feeling that the villagers felt that having a miko and a half-demon living near them would certainly go a long way to protecting their village for the years to come.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome in exasperation. "What did you do that for? You yelled at everyone and told them to leave!"

Inuyasha growled for a second and then looked up at Kagome. His heart melted again when he looked into her eyes. He looked back at her with puppy dog eyes. The argument died suddenly.

"Huh, Oh…well they wouldn't go away…they had overstayed their welcome," said Inuyasha with as much irritation as he could manage while looking at Kagome's warm brown eyes.

"I don't think Sesshomaru was pleased…," said Kagome seriously.

"Keh. Who cares. You're the only one I care about," said Inuyasha as he looked down at her and caressed her face.

Kagome blushed. She had been blushing non-stop since the ceremony started. Inuyasha briefly wondered if Sango had given her the same heart to heart talk that Miroku had given him.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as she reached up to his neck and started to lift the rosary away. "I think this needs to go…"

Inuyasha fingered the beads of subjugation that had been around his neck for the past year. He had cursed the necklace at first, but he had started to think about it as something that tied him to the miko. Now he really didn't think that he could ever part with it. But there was more to it than that. He had attacked Kagome as a full demon when he was under the corrupting influence of the Shikon Jewel. He was more fearful than ever that he might revert to his full demon form and attack her again. He needed to keep wearing the necklace in order to keep Kagome safe.

"No," yelped Inuyasha. "It's staying right here on my neck. Always. You're not taking it off."

"Why?" asked the confused miko. "I can't have you wearing it now that you're my husband. It's just not right to have me control you like that."

"You're not taking it off," said Inuyasha as he grinned. "Just try to take it!" Inuyasha murmured with glee as the gorgeous, raven haired miko in a silken, white kimono started trailing off after him.

"Damn, outfit…I can't chase you properly with this on," said Kagome. She kicked off her platform wooden sandals and loosened the sash on her kimono. Instead of being restricted to tiny baby steps she could now lunge forward after him. Her long hair started to come unraveled as the meticulous coiffure of hers came tumbling down wildly. He liked the wild look of her hair. She was gorgeous…

She was quick, but Inuyasha was quicker as he darted to the side and prevented her from grabbing the rosary. She then lunged at him and her gown flew open. Inuyasha didn't know whether this had been her plan or not. But he was able to get a good look at her creamy white skin. He saw her long silky legs and two frilly white undergarments that were barely covering her breasts and her womanhood. He had to pause to get a closer look at her breasts. They really looked too enticing.

"Gotcha!" she yelled as she pounced on him and they crashed to the ground together. She was sitting on top of him as her arms reached for his neck and she tried to grab the rosary. He grabbed her arms and pulled her toward him.

"Oh no you don't," he murmured as he pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. Inuyasha didn't realize it quite at first, but she was having quite an effect on him. The sight of her partially naked form and then having her wiggle so much as she sat on his pelvis. He couldn't help but to harden.

"And this time it would be different," thought Inuyasha. All of his wild fantasies that he had had about her--he could finally make them a reality. He didn't think they could do everything he wanted to do in one night. But they had a lifetime to make love to each other.

She pulled away from the kiss and tried another grab at the rosary. Kagome was too focused on the rosary to truly notice that right under her bottom he had gotten both warmer and harder.

As she kept on swiping at his neck his clothes had also started to unravel. Unfortunately they hadn't come off nearly as much as her gown had. But his black kimono was now off of his shoulders and part of his chest was showing.

With both of her hands were captured by Inuyasha--Kagome tried subterfuge instead. She leaned over him and started licking and kissing his puppy ears with her mouth. He started moaning. It felt too good to stop her.

Her breasts were hovering right over his face. It was too bad that her bra was still covering them up. He started to blush. He wanted to take her bra off, but he really didn't know how to. He had no experience with those things. "Where were the buttons or sashes on that thing?" he thought.

Kagome seemed to be reading his thoughts. "Do you want me to take it off? Then you'll have to let go of my hands," she said seductively.

He immediately let go of her hands as she blushed and carefully moved her hands behind her back to remove the latches that held her bra in place. There was a sound like buttons were being undone and then she slowly let her breasts fall out of her bra.

Inuyasha was mesmerized. He had seen her bare breasts before. But it was never for more than a second or two. He had also always done his best to look away. Despite his reputation as a half-demon, he really didn't want to scandalize a woman—especially someone like Kagome. There were two creamy white orbs in front of him with round rosebuds at the center.

While he was distracted she made another lunge at his rosary. Her breasts bounced invitingly as she moved.

"Oh no you don't," he said. He grabbed her hands again and this time brought her in close to him. He felt her soft warm skin of her breasts against his bare chest. He had to kiss her passionately again. Oh, he was certainly enjoying this.

She tried to pull her hands away from him and this time he let her. Kagome then tried to pull apart his top to fully expose his chest. She had seen his chest many times before when she tried to apply bandages. It shouldn't have been anything new to her. But she seemed pleased and blushed a little as her hands caressed his firm chest and abdomen muscles.

"That's another thing I have always wanted to do," said Kagome shyly. "I always wanted to touch you…you're so gorgeous…"

Inuyasha was astonished. "She actually wanted to touch me?" he thought. He had always dreamed about her in a sexual way, but had imagined that it was always a one-sided affair. To think that she actually desired him as well made him even more passionate.

Then there was a new smell that he picked up on. "She's aroused?" he thought in shock. It was a beautiful scent. It was more musky than her normal scent. If he was not already fully erect, it would have instantly driven him to be so. He really couldn't concentrate on anything else now.

Sensing a moment of weakness she made another grab toward the rosary. She almost had the thing off of his head this time. "That was too close!" he thought. "Maybe if I pin her under my body."

With one deft maneuver he rolled over and managed to get Kagome pinned under his body. He noticed her beautiful white kimono opened and laying under her like a large, white, silken sheet. Her breasts were flattened against his chest and the sensation of skin on skin was intoxicating. "You can't escape me now!" he said triumphantly.

"What makes you think I want to escape you?" she added coyly.

"Feh…," he sighed as he felt drunk with pleasure.

Kagome took advantage of his position on top of her to start loosing the sashes tying his pants and kimono. She pulled his pants down first and then pushed his black kimono apart and off. He was kissing her while she did it and tried his best to help quicken the process by squirming out of the clothes he never wanted to be wearing anyway. Unlike her, he had no underwear on. He was now fully naked on top of her. Unfortunately, there was that tensy-tiny problem of her panty that she was still wearing. He grinned as his clawed hand put one finger under the silky white panty and then started to move it off of her as she lifted her bottom and legs to help him.

He started by kissing the toes at the end of her legs. They were curious toes, they had no claws and they were painted red. They looked exotic. He nibbled them in his mouth and heard her moan. He quickly decided that the rest of her body looked just as delicious and he started to kiss and lick his way up her legs.

Her womenhood smelled delicious, but he didn't think that he could control himself if he licked her there right now. He looked her in the eyes again and started to kiss her human ears, her neck, her mouth and her beautiful luscious breasts. Whenever she could Kagome would gently kiss or lick his ears and she would touch his body in a gentle massaging motion. She even stroked him gently down there. Oh, that was driving him crazy. Well, two could play at that game.

He caressed her face in one hand and put his other hand between her thighs. He started by stroking her inner thighs. He was surprised to feel heat and wetness coming from between her legs. Oh Kami, he could smell her intoxicating scent! She was in heat! He wanted to do nothing more than to plunge his manhood into her right then. But Miroku had reminded him to take things slowly and to pleasure her with his fingers or mouth first.

Carefully he took his clawed hand and stroked the outer curls of her womanhood. Her wetness had managed to get even outside of her inner folds. She moaned as he gently stroked her inner lips and a sweet spot at the tip of her inner lips that Miroku had told him about. She was panting now. He then slid one finger into her folds trying to be as gentle as he could. It was so warm, wet and tight. He imagined his manhood there instead of his finger and tried his best not to loose it. He then put in two fingers into her and he gently stroked her in and out.

She was still stroking his manhood. It was quivering in her fingers.

"Please Inuyasha," she begged. "Please. I want to feel you in me…"

He kissed her face. "Is that what you want, my love…?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she murmured as she started to try to guide his manhood to the wet spot between her legs.

Neither one of them had done this before. His manhood was touching the top of her womanhood. Her heat and wetness touched his tip. He started by sliding his manhood on top of her wet spot. He was starting to get really slick. Her juices were all over him. It was driving him crazy to smell her aroused scent all over his body in such an intimate way.

He really didn't mean to, or then again—maybe he did mean to—it was just he was surprised when it happened. She was so wet and she had lubricated him so well, that the tip of his manhood naturally found the place it wanted to go into. Only his tip was in her. She was so wet, tight and hot. He proceeded to slide in and out of her with only his tip. Miroku had reminded him about a woman's first time and that a virgin's body took time to adjust to sex.

When he felt that she had started to adjust he started to move further into her, a little bit at a time. Her wetness made it easy to slide in, but she was so tight. It was a little difficult to move deeper inside of her. He was worried that he was started to hurt her with his thrusts. She was moaning, but it was hard to tell if it was from pleasure or pain.

He stopped for a moment. "Kagome my love, are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh…, don't stop. Yes, it hurts a little. But I knew it would. It also feels so good, all at the same time. Please don't stop…," she begged.

Instinct drove him on as he slid in and out of her. It seemed so entirely natural. It made him wonder why he had waited for so long. "Silly humans…," he thought. They put up so many barriers to mating.

Now he was having trouble containing his urge to let loose inside of her. The slippery wetness held his manhood tightly in her. The way her insides rubbed against him was driving him over he edge. He had never felt pleasure like this before and was even more amazed that he now had a woman that he could do this with again and again! He remembered that he had been instructed to think about anything but sex when he was close to orgasm. "Oh great advice monk!" he thought. "Think of ice and fighting demons and…Oh, this is just not working…!"

He looked down in front of him. There was the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. Her body was giving him so much pleasure he thought he could die happy at this moment. And she was so beautiful. He wanted to keep this moment locked inside his heart forever. And more than anything he wanted to do this again!

Kagome cooed and murmured underneath him. "Was that a meow?" he gasped. She was moaning and her body rocked seductively against his. Her hips moved up and down as she started to get louder and louder. She couldn't seem to control her voice. She was screaming his name.

Suddenly her insides seemed to writhe and he felt her body constrict on his manhood again and again.

Oh he really couldn't hold it this time! He spasmed out of control. "Ka-go-me!" he screamed.

He was so spent and so happy. He took himself out of her and laid down beside her in spoon position. His clawed finger traced the gentle curves of her neck, shoulder, and breasts.

"I love you Kagome,", he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, my dog demon," she whispered back.

They were lying together naked. Kagome's body was curled up within the curve of his own form. He was amazed at how perfectly their bodies could nestle into each other. He breathed in her scent. It was such a gentle scent. He hugged her close.

"Inuyasha..?" his gorgeous wife turned and looked at him. Her black hair fell all around her porcelain face and her chocolate brown eyes looked at him intently. "Could you please take off the rosary…please…?"

He looked back at her eyes. He never wanted to deny anything to her. But this time he couldn't.

"Kagome do you remember when we were in Naraku's bowels and we got too close to the corrupted Shikon Jewel? Do you remember what happened…?" he asked earnestly.

"Yes, how can I forget…," said the miko. She looked at him seriously, but she still had love in her eyes. That calmed him.

"I attacked you then. I won't forgive myself for that and I don't want it to ever happen again. The rosary is for your protection. And because it can protect you from me, I can't ever take it off…please understand," said Inuyasha as he caressed her face.

"Inuyasha, love…," said Kagome. She looked a little sad, but then her face looked determined. She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him passionately again.

Her warm body and her gentle scent overwhelmed his senses. He felt himself harden again in her embrace.

"This will be a long, joyful night…," thought Inuyasha in a grin as he pulled Kagome over to him again.


	8. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later…

* * *

**"Daddy!" shrieked the little girl happily. A little four-year-old girl with long, black hair, very tiny puppy ears and chocolate eyes was running to Inuyasha. "Shippou's teasing me! Make him stop!"

The little girl and Shippo were running around their home near the Goshinboku Tree. It was easy to see that the little girl was enjoying the game of chase. Shippo was now eleven years old and had become Inuyasha's and Kagome's live in babysitter and adopted son. The girl spun in glee as the Fox demon managed to grab her and started to tickle her.

"Oh, something is telling me that you are enjoying this Keiko-chan," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"No, stop, Ha ha ha…stop tickling me!?" said the grinning little girl as she dropped to the ground with Shippo tickling her.

"Inuyasha-kun…," said a beautiful miko behind him. She was carrying a small pup in her arms. This little pup had silver hair like his Dad's, golden eyes and tiny puppy ears as well. The pup was fast asleep and his mother never looked more radiant.

He was amazed at how little her form had changed over five years despite having two pups. She still looked like a 16-year-old girl—not that he looked a day over 16 himself. It seemed that the Shikon Jewel had heard his wish and had granted her the same lifetime that the half-demon had. Inuyasha figured that if everything went well they would have at least 300 years together. That was actually a very short time for a demon, but far longer than a normal mortal would have lived. He really didn't think that he could continue his life if she had died. The Shikon Jewel seemed to understand that.

"Yes, my Kagome…," said Inuyasha.

She sat down beside him gingerly, making sure that the little pup did not awaken. She leaned her head on his shoulder and her gentle scent warmed the air beside him. Her deer brown eyes looked into his amber eyes and then she gazed wistfully at the Goshinboku tree in their yard. "Remember when you first met me?" she asked.

"Oh, don't remind me...," he added with a chuckle. "I behaved so badly…"

"Oh, I liked the feistiness in you…," she said with a laugh and then she continued. "You know. I never really told you what happened the first time I saw you. You wouldn't remember it because you were still under Kikyo's spell. I had come out of the well and I saw the Goshinboku Tree . I knew that I could find my way home if I could just find that tree. And there you were. It was all so mysterious. A lovely boy, stuck to a tree. You looked like you were just sleeping. And I ummm...I couldn't help myself…"

"What do you mean?" asked a confounded Inuyasha.

"I had to touch your ears…I don't know if I have ever seen anything as adorable as your puppy dog ears. I couldn't help myself…Of course then you woke up a few hours later and tried to kill me…," she added.

Inuyasha grimaced at the old memory. He thought briefly about how the tranquil life he had now could have possibly never happened if he had actually hurt the beautiful woman by his side. "I'm sorry Kagome. I really wasn't trying to kill you, I was only trying to scare you…even then I don't think that I could have hurt you…I'm just glad this rosary was put on me."

"Oh, that rosary!" said Kagome with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "Will I ever get it off you?"

"Not as long as I live…," added the smirking hanyou. "Though I have some ideas of some other things you can take off of me if we can get Shippo to watch baby Taro and Keiko…" His clawed hand started to draw an invisible line across her cheek and down her neck. He then buried his face in her neck and kissed it. Her scent, her sweet scent… He could never forget it.

She giggled. "How about later tonight when Keiko is in bed…?"

Inuyasha cuddled next to her with the tiny silver haired pup in her arms. The past five years had been the most peaceful and tranquil of his entire life. He had a mate and a family now. His fears of loosing her down that accursed well were gone. She was staying here with him.

Inuyasha had never really told anyone the true nature of the wish he had made on the Shikon Jewel five years earlier. Yes, he had wished that he could live with Kagome forever. However, he had actually wished for something more. He wasn't just wishing to live with her this lifetime. He was truly wishing to live with her forever.

Before he had met Kagome he had never believed in reincarnation. He now knew that she would probably reincarnate again and when that happened, he wanted to live his life again with her. No matter what lifetime Kagome or he would be living in—he wanted only to be with her. Forever… The Shikon Jewel had fulfilled his wish so far and he was quite certain that its' power would carry his wish forward for lifetimes to come.

* * *

_Please Review...This story is already continuing in "Future Incarnations: Inuyasha 2030" The year is 2030 and the Inuyasha gang has reincarnated. But can they remember their past lives before it is too late? Stick around...!

* * *

__What the!? As of 5/4/2008 there have been 10,000 hits for this story and it's still going strong--but only 6 reviews. I'm not being paid to write these stories and reviews are the only thing that keeps me going. So if you enjoyed this, drop a line. Thanks a bunch! :-)_


End file.
